User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 9 Fall of the Dark Starite and Secrets Revealed
"Are you sure this will work" said Adam "i am positive this will work my brother is out there in the air in a vicious fight against the dark starite that is controlling his best friend" said Poindexter watching Maxwell fire several shooting stars at Jason but he kept warping out of the way of every starite thanks to extreme levels of precision. "Wow that guy is tough" said Lily "it's not Jason it is the power of the dark starite it has complete control of him but if i can get the remainder of the starites power and give them a little more energy the star beam will be more then capable of taking that dark star down again" said Poindexter "so how smart are you anyway" said Diana "let me give you a hint i once made a super computer out of nothing but toothpicks and paper clips a rubber band and some mud" said Poindexter "wow" said Diana "enough of that we need this ready when they are in the position i need them in" said Poindexter preparing a cannon to fire at Jason. (meanwhile outside) "SHOOTING STAR SHOT" shouted Maxwell firing a star from his hand before it was caught by Jason "oh please you think that will work" said Jason before crushing the star in his left hand "wow that's some power gotta step it up" said Maxwell to himself "Shooting Meteor Technique" said Maxwell focusing his energy and his hands grew to the size of his head "that old trick that is nothing compared to this" said Jason firing a beam from his hands "STAR SHIELD" said Maxwell when a star appeared that formed a bubble around him protecting him from the blast before it was shattered by the second beam and sent Maxwell flying into the Ruins of Ellipsis "i told you it was hopeless against me" said Jason floating towards Maxwell "just because you have my friend under your control will not mean that i will hold back" said Maxwell "SHOOTING METEOR FURY" shouted Maxwell firing gigantic Stars flying at high speed at Jason before he caught them one by one and started to juggle them "told you it was hopeless" said Jason before he kicked them back at Maxwell while he flew back into the air and began to avoid the gigantic stars "wow that guy may be a little to strong for us" said Diana watching the battle at the base from a telescope "you done with that cause if Maxwell fails to win we won't last even 3 seconds against that guy" said Adam "just a few more minutes i almost have it if only this undead starite would cooperate" said Poindexter "so they almost have the star beam ready to imprison the dark starite back into the orb again but now for my true identity to be revealed" said the leader of the aliens Witnessing the fight against Maxwell and Jason. (meanwhile inside the Ruins of Ellipsis) "This guy is insane" said Maxwell hiding in the Ruins before the wall exploded "hiding is worthless i can find any target on this pathetic planet now for" said Jason before getting hit by a beam of dark energy "time is up worm" said the leader "master what are you doing i only need one more minute to finish him" said Jason wounded by the lethal blow he had received "too bad and too late i gave you five minutes to finish this but you have failed for the first and last time i don't tolerate failure now perish" said the Leader before getting hit by Maxwell in the face "that is my friend your targeting" said Maxwell ready for a fight "but first things first i want to know something who are you why do you want revenge against the scribblenauts" said Maxwell "you still have not figured it out yet pity i was going to do this later but now may be a more appropriate time" said the leader grabbing his cloak "my name is" said the leader throwing his cloak off "what how is that they killed you" said Jason "but your how did you survive that fall off the cliff" Maxwell while both friends were confused the leader was none other then "STALKER" said Stalker revealing himself to be the leader of the aliens "allow me to shed some light on the situation" said Stalker. "Centuries ago during the great war between the Republic and Empire the war had taken a more dangerous front i was trained by the Darknaughts it was brutal and vicious i had already betrayed the Republic and fought for my true master the emperor yet despite our greater numbers and more advanced technology that would not be seen for centuries and everything an army need to win a war the irony was we were losing because of Star and the source of a scribblenauts power the starites mystical stars that were granting scribblenauts all the power they needed for war so we made our own the empire stole a plain old starite and studied it for years before finding out how to combine it with dark energy and thus the dark starite was born but it was unstable and accidentally sentient and another reason we were losing which led to our own downfall the dark starite corrupted 90 percent of our forces and we were forced to slaughter our traitorous forces nearly wiping out the empire in the process the scribblenauts combined the power of the starites and formed the star beam the only attack that had effect on the dark star while star did the same thing you did Maxwell powering himself up with the thousands of starites but the irony was the dark star was immune to my brothers attacks although it did buy the scribblenauts time to power themselves with their power and hundreds of scribblenauts and thousands of starites the dark starites immunity was gone is one shot the star beam and it was locked away in the palace of the starites where the starites were left in the palace to guard the dark star while the republic found out that the empire was on the brink of destruction which would allow the scribblenauts to win as for me when it became more and more clear that we were losing i was cornered on the edge of a cliff or at least they thought it was me i absorbed enough power from the dark star and make myself stronger then even the dark starite i made a fake me to think i had perished on that jagged rock and disguised myself as a simple soldier when the aliens that were banished to earth were being loaded up on ships after escaping my cell i killed every guard in the prison waited for the republic to arrive to take down the riot and disguised myself as a blob and got myself loaded with the rest of them i found the ships we would use to return and i did it i whipped up an army and fleet after centuries of work and thanks to immortality and feeding on nothing but the energy of nearby planets lived to see the day to settle personal scores on those idiots then the day of attack came and you know the rest" said Stalker. "Now good night dark star" said Stalker expelling the Dark Starite from Jason and sending it back to the orb "pity about your friend now to finish you" said Stalker before getting hit by a beam of powerful energy "this is not good Maxwell get Jason down here now that the dark starite has been sent back to the orb he should be fine now i need to think of a new plan oh and those meteors Jason kicked at you earlier blew up the rest of the ships now they have to attack on ground" said Poindexter "I'm right here" said Maxwell arriving at the base "take Jason to the medical bay now" said Maxwell "yes sir" said a couple of soldier's who carried Jason to the medical bay "as you all know Stalker is back and ready for revenge but now we have bigger problems the Necronomicon is in his hands with that dark magic he will be unstoppable but now we must launch an attack on Capital City the base of the aliens the damage done thanks to the fighting from earlier has taken down several buildings and since the blobs are stuck in the form they are in and can be killed by regular means since the blob like bodies are made solid there are still a couple hundred left the final battle is now let's end this" said Poindexter "Jason will be fine his body is regaining self control he will be ready by tomorrow" said the doctor "Jason" said Diana "i was stupid i can't believe i was to ignorant to check my pocket i felt that dark starite crawling into my back pocket but i cared for my family to much to care i even felt energy dark energy seeping into my body and i was just to ignorant to check but when i got angry i lost control and i could see and witness myself doing things i am not proud of this is all my fault for letting the dark starite nest in my pocket" said Jason "tell you what when this whole invasion is over we could go out and grab a bite to eat if a decent place is still left standing" said Diana "yeah i would like that" said Jason "get some sleep the final battle and our time to attack will start tomorrow at noon" said Adam before he and the other 2 heroes left. Category:Blog posts